The present invention is in the technical field of floor cleaning devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of safety features for automated floor cleaners.
Conventional automated self-propelled cleaning robots offer many advantages over human-operated machines, such as lower ongoing operating costs and the ability to clean large floor surfaces with minimal human interaction. Examples of existing automation systems for self-propelled cleaning robots are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,028,617, 8,532,860, 6,667,592, and 6,124,694, the contents of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Unfortunately, self-propelled cleaning robots may create a slightly elevated risk of damage to the robot or surrounding obstacles in the event the robot inadvertently collides or makes contact with surrounding obstacles. Further, damage to the robot or surrounding areas might also occur in the unlikely event that an unexpected fault occurs within the robot creating hazards such as fire, or risks of electrical shock. Therefore, it is desirable to improve or add safety measures to existing automated self-propelled cleaning robots.